Arendelle's Iron Stranger
by Mark 42
Summary: Arendelle after the Great Thaw is a peaceful and excepting with only strangeness of Elsa's Magic, but now thanks to a strange metal visitor will it disrupt the peace and strain the subjects acceptance or become there savior. Co-Written by Wynter is Coming
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the Crossover Universe Created by Wynter is Coming who Co-Wrote this me and edited it, huge props. to her. I don't own any of these characters even 42's appearance (comic book version) everything else is owned by Disney (remember Disney owns Marvel)**

Flashes of green and blue flashes of magical light filled the air as Loki and the Avengers fought against Amora the Enchantress, who had just escaped Asgard to try and take over the world once again. 

Loki aimed his scepter, cleared of anything that could take over his mind, right at Amora's heart. Mark 42, the A.I. suit that has a life and personality of his own, flew straight at Amora, knowing he could take her down. 

But he got in the way just as Amora and Loki fired at each other, a green and blue light engulfed Mark 42, shutting him down. 

Mark 42 instantly fell to the ground, the A.I. was trying to reboot himself, but to no avail. He hit the ground with a metallic thud, bouncing slightly on the pavement.  
Anna, also known as Rescue, flew towards him, tears streaming down her unmasked face. "Mark!" She screamed, squirming to escape Loki's grip. 

Loki looked over his shoulder to see Evie, or the Iron raven, attack Amora, taking her down. "He is tainted; I need to get rid of the residual magic Anna!" Loki grunted, struggling to keep her away.  
Anna stops her struggling and watches as Loki carefully sucks the magic away, the glow died down. Anna waited impatiently for Mark 42 to rise up, but nothing happens.  
Anna begins to cry, he should be coming back. He should be here with her. She fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands, sobbing. 

Tony Stark, Anna's brother, flew down and exited his suit. "Anna, it'll be alright. Mark 42 will reboot in time. Loki, could you transport him to my workshop?"  
Loki nodded and waved his hand, and Mark 42 was gone.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ice flew through the air as pick axes chipped away at the blocks of ice, deep voices laughed and grunted to each other, the deep snow came up their legs, freezing there working bones. 

A man, whose face was covered in a graying beard, pointed up at the sky, where a shooting star could be seen.  
But it wasn't a shooting star, as some looked closer at the spectacle, you could see a robot, colored in black and gold, flying towards them. 

The robot crashed into the deep snow, sending it high into the sky. The ice cutters watched, frozen in fear, as the robot rose above them, his eyes glowed red along with the circle on his chest.  
The men yelled and screamed, scrambling away from the very confused metal being.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS (DISNEY DOES THOUGH)**

Anna sipped primly at her clear water as Kristoff guzzled down his ale, the muffled sounds of the Inn drowned out the sounds of the outdoors.

"I think we should get Elsa to talk to some more people, maybe even get her some suitors." Anna said quickly, looking down at her glass.  
Kristoff shook his head. "Leave her be, she doesn't need our help in that area of… Stuff." Kristoff sighed.

She was about to answer Kristoff when the doors slammed open. Two men, one with a graying beard and the other with rustic hair, stormed in, flailing their arms like a chicken.

"Lock your doors and windows!" The Gray-Beard yelled his hazel eyes wide and frantic. "Keep your children near!" Red-Head warned,, his voice shaking with pure fear.

Anna stood up quickly, Kristoff right behind her. "What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked, standing next to Anna, who looked up bravely.

"There is a monster!" Gray-Beard said in a shaky voice, grasping Kristoff's shoulder roughly. "A metal monster, with eyes that glowed a Demon's red that flowed through the cracks of his armor like glowing blood!"

Red-head nodded vigorously. "He stood seven feet tall! With armor like a knight's, but it was as black as the darkest night with gold framing his helmet and chest plate."

Kristoff scoffed and removed Gray-Beard's hands. "I've heard enough, when you have calmed yourself from seeing a troll, let me know."  
Anna clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Kristoff, he could be telling the truth!" She said crossly while folding her arms over her chest.

Kristoff shook his head. "Such a thing would have to be magic, and no one is more powerful than your sister when it comes to that." He stated, like it couldn't be wrong.

But Anna felt differently about this, she stormed out of the building, making Kristoff pay for the tab.

"Anna? Anna, where are you going?" Kristoff called, running after her, slowly. "I'm going to see what the Ice-Cutters were talking about; you can either come along or stay here." She said coolly.

Kristoff sighed, exasperated. "What about Elsa? Shouldn't she know about this?" Anna nodded. "Yes, but we should see if this monster is real first."

With that last note, Anna turned and trekked up the mountain, with Kristoff following her like a whipped puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON"T OWN ANY OF THIS.**

Sven's hooves stamped into the soft grass, sending bits of it into the air as he trotted onward, following the possible trail of a magical beast. Olaf held on tight, his little snow cloud keeping him cool.

Kristoff glared at Anna, annoyance was the only thing on his face. "It's just not possible, Anna." Kristoff stated once again. Anna scoffed. "Says who? I don't see anyone saying any differently."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Because it isn't." He said, exasperated. Anna glared at him, her blue eyes like frozen ice. "Magic exists, why can't some metal, star creature?"

Kristoff threw his hands up in the air. "Can you hear yourself? You have to realize that you sound crazy! I have grown up around the trolls and they have said nothing about a metal, star creature, not even Pabbie!"

Anna frowned, but refused to let her doubts take over. "Well, maybe Pabbie doesn't know everything." She said coolly.  
Kristoff narrowed his brown eyes. "Yes, he does. Magic is everything to Pabbie, he knows everything!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Obviously not, if he doesn't know about this."

Kristoff opened his mouth to make a comeback, but was cut off as Anna pointed a severe finger at him. "He may know everything about magic here, but that doesn't mean he knows about things in the sky!"

Kristoff pursed his lips. "Well, don't you think if something were up there, they would have visited us by now?" Anna shrugged. "Maybe they knew we couldn't handle change, or they weren't ready for us."

Kristoff leaned forward to say something when Sven veered to the left without any warning, sending Kristoff crashing into Anna.  
Anna grunted as Kristoff landed on her. "Sorry." He grunted, getting off of her. Olaf trying to put his melting head back on while the snow picked up. "Well, that was uncalled for." Olaf said, still sounding sweet.

Kristoff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, fine. Let's say that this creature exists, and that the crazies were right-." Anna cut him off by smacking him upside the head. "Ow!" Kristoff yelped.  
"That was rude." She snapped. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Anyway,the description of this monster sounds less than friendly."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Kristoff, you shouldn't judge a book by its bad description!" Kristoff raised his hands in surrender. "It's the truth though! It doesn't sound friendly, and imagine how much trouble I can get into if I put Princess Anna in trouble!"

Anna scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. They continued to bicker while Olaf looked around, his eyes widened as he saw a red glow through the trees; it looked like molten lava flowing through cracks of a volcano.

"Guys?' He said softly at first, barely taking his eyes off the glowing thing. "It might be a teddy bear with red glowy parts!" Anna retorted, which made no sense because Olaf hadn't heard what Kristoff had said.

"Guys?" He said, raising his voice a little. "A teddy bear? Really?" The glow came forward, walking with slow footsteps towards Olaf.

"GUYS!" Olaf screamed, running behind Kristoff. Anna and Kristoff glare at Olaf. "WHAT!?" They snap simultaneously.

Olaf points to the hulking beast that was walking towards them, even though it was too far away to tell what it was, it was obviously the beast the Ice-Cutters spoke of.

Anna grabs a shield that was on Kristoff's back and some rope. She quickly made a makeshift sled and gave the two a look that said you either come along or you get left behind.

Kristoff sighed and got in front of Anna, making her wrap her arms around his waist. Olaf chuckled nervously. "I'm just gonna stay here."  
Anna shrugged and looked over Kristoff's shoulder as they sped towards the black figure. Once the sled came to a stop, Kristoff just stared at it. "That's not possible!" He gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember**** I don't own any of this.**

(Anna's POV)

I stared at the metal beast while Kristoff just stared and mumbled about how this was impossible, that this must be some wacky dream cooked up after having too much to drink

I stood up slowly; the beasts red eyes followed my every move. _Okay, so this definitely isn't a teddy bear, there goes that idea._  
The Ice-Cutters weren't completely wrong, but they weren't completely correct either. It was about six foot six, not seven feet.

They were right about his armor though, black as the coldest night, with gold accents on it's… Face? Yes, it's face. Along with its biceps, the front of the thighs, the bottom of the boots, and the side of his sculpted chest.

The back of his elbows and knees were also accented with gold. The look of the body was like a sculpted male, with curves and angles all at once.

It look solid, like it was made with one piece of metal, but the neck, abdomen, and joints looked segmented, but it still looked like it went together perfectly. As if it was crafted by the hands of the royal smithies.

Its face had two eye sockets that glowed an eerie re, the face also showed what appeared to be a slit that made up the mouth, both very angular and precise.

On the topside of his rounded head there were two, blunt-shaped horns that hugged the side of the head. Each ended as a very thin, short vent like things.

I'm shocked that there are no ears! Only two medium circles where they should be. I couldn't help but stare at the glowing red parts of the armor.

I let my eyes travel as I traced the glow, it started on the outside of the calves with glowing red circles and went up to his hip.  
The lower arms also had two circles with large hand guards with the glowing circle dominating it. I also noticed that the palms had the same glowing circles, but it had smaller circles going inward, like a ripple in a pond.

The glow went up into his shoulder guards as well as the back of the shoulder guards where the shoulder blades have to be.  
She looked straight at the monsters chest and saw two, small glowing, red circles and a large circle in the center of his chest that not only glowed red, but had a hint of a light blue tint.

_I gulped as I saw the blue light flicker slowly, like a heartbeat. I soon realized that it was the heart of the creature_.

(Readers POV)  
The beast tilts his head to the side and studies Anna, her large blue eyes scurrying over his armor, inspecting him, leaving now unknown trace behind.

Kristoff shakes his head and grabs Anna before she gets to close. "Stay away from that thing!" He yelled, pulling her close.

Anna struggled to get loose, snapping as she stated that it was just standing there. The beast comes forward, its head still tilted to the side.

While Kristoff was preoccupied with the approaching monster, Anna slapped him across the face. "Learn your manners!" She snarled before turning to the metal beast. "Please don't mind Kristoff, he's just grouchy. I'm Anna!" She said cheerfully.

The beast remained silent. Kristoff stood by Anna's side and glared at the looming creature. "Maybe he's too stupid." Kristoff grumbled.  
Anna elbowed him and walked a little closer. "So, do you have a name?" The creature tilts his head to the other side and leans forward, like a puppy that has found a new master and is trying to listen to what she has to say.

Anna bites her lip. "Can you talk?" She whispered, peering up into the vacant eyeholes. The creature doesn't move. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend." Anna said hurriedly.  
The creature stands up tall, looking down at both Kristoff and Anna. "See, it's dumb.

Now let's go." Kristoff whispered, pulling her away.  
Anna snatched her arm back and glares at Kristoff."And leave him behind? I think not!" The beasts glowing eyes flickered, as if he had blinked in confusion.

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, we need to leave him… Wait, when did he become a 'he'?" Anna shrugged. "He is obviously a guy. I mean, look at his shape." She motioned to the creature and sighed. "I won't do it. I can't leave him behind."

Kristoff sighed and pinches the bridge of his nose. "That's not the point!" He snapped. "Then what is the point?" Anna sneered.

"The point is that we don't know who or what he is and if he is a threat!" Kristoff said while flinging his arms about.  
Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "How can you say that? Especially what happened with Elsa!" Kristoff shook his head, not even giving the creature a second glance.

"Anna, you're not getting the whole picture!" Kristoff yelled. "Really? Because do you know where Elsa's powers came from? Who's to say that her powers and this creature aren't from the same place! Right… Where did he go?"  
Kristoff had turned to look for the beast, but found nothing. He heard Sven snorting and turned and saw the creature walking up to both Sven, who was freaking out, and Olaf, who was clueless.

The creature reaches his hand out to Sven, who bites tries to bite down on the hard metal, but missed it by an inch.  
The creature backs away, looking almost confused and hurt. Anna and Kristoff run to the creature and while Anna pushes Sven away, Kristoff starts to scream at the beast. "Go away! You're not wanted here!"

The beast was confused and hurt; he had not meant any harm. "Leave him alone!" Anna snapped, pushing Kristoff away while she grabbed the creature's cold hand. "Come on." She said softly, leading the beast towards the sled, whispering softly.  
"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, sounding annoyed. "Taking him to Pabbie. Maybe he knows more than you think." Anna said, sounding tired.

The sled creaks as the creature boards the sled, but it holds. "Why are we taking this… Thing? It weighs more than it should." Olaf whispered to Kristoff, who had just got on.  
Kristoff groans, muttering as he urged Sven on. "If anything happens to this sled…" He growls. "I'll get you the newest model." Anna sighed, holding the beasts hand as they continued towards the mountains.


End file.
